


Like a Girl

by flyinglikeaseagull



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinglikeaseagull/pseuds/flyinglikeaseagull
Summary: Premiered at TGIF/F 2020 Club Femslash. Fan vid to Like A Girl by Lizzo.Warnings for nudity, sex, and violence against Anne Lister.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Mariana Lawton/Anne Lister (1791-1840)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Like a Girl

LYRICS   
Uh Go  
Woke up feelin' like I just might run for President  
Even if there ain't no precedent, switchin' up the messaging  
I'm about to add a little estrogen  
Buy my whip by myself  
Pay my rent by myself  
Only exes that I care about are in my fucking chromosomes  
I don't really need you, I'm Macaulay Culkin home alone  
Bad bitch, diamonds in my collarbone (yee, yee)  
Buy my whip by myself  
Pay my rent by myself  
Sugar, spice and I'm nice  
Show me what you're made of  
Crazy, sexy, cool baby  
With or without makeup  
Got nothing to prove (got nothing to prove)  
But I'ma show you how I do  
Find me up in Magic City bustin' hundreds by the bands  
And I throw it like a girl  
Throw it, throw it like a girl  
Hangin' out the 750  
Feelin' bossy in my city  
'Cause I run it like a girl  
Run it, run it like a girl  
I work my femininity  
I make these boys get on their knees  
Now watch me do it, watch me do it  
Look it, look it, I'ma do it  
Like a girl (like a girl)  
Like a girl (like a girl)  
Shoot the car through the fire, light the kerosene (we can do it)  
Lauryn Hill told me everything is everything (we can do it)  
Serena Willy showed me I can win the Wimbledon (we can do it)  
Uh, put me on a pedestal  
Bet on me, bet I will  
Sugar, spice and I'm nice  
Show me what you're made of  
Crazy, sexy, cool baby  
With or without makeup  
Got nothing to prove (got nothing to prove)  
But I'ma show you how I do (but I'ma show you how I do)  
Find me up in Magic City bustin' hundreds by the bands  
And I throw it like a girl  
Throw it, throw it like a girl  
Hangin' out the 750  
Feelin' bossy in my city  
'Cause I run it like a girl  
Run it, run it like a girl  
I work my femininity  
I make these boys get on their knees  
Now watch me do it, watch me do it  
Look it, look it, I'ma do it  
Like a girl (like a girl)  
Like a girl (like a girl)  
So if you fight like a girl, cry like a girl  
Do your thing, run the whole damn world  
If you feel like a girl then you real like a girl  
Do your thing, run the whole damn world  
If you fight like a girl, cry like a girl  
Do your thing, run the whole damn world  
If you feel like a girl then you real like a girl  
Do your thing, run the whole damn world  
Find me up in Magic City bustin' hundreds by the bands  
And I throw it like a girl (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw it, throw it like a girl  
Hangin' out the 750 (hangin' out the 750, baby)  
Feelin' bossy in my city  
'Cause I run it like a girl (yeah, I run it like a girl)  
Run it, run it like a girl  
I work my femininity (yeah, I work it baby)  
I make these boys get on their knees (get on your knees, yeah)  
Now watch me do it, watch me do it  
Look it, look it, I'ma do it (watch me do it)  
Like a girl (like a girl)  
Like a girl (like a girl, yeah)  
Shit, fuck, I didn't know it was ending right there  



End file.
